


Ship Reactions: Mikasa, Sasha and Krista React to FF Ships

by J93



Series: TBC [To Be Completed] [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	1. Krista/Ymir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marco reacts to ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074101) by [MarvelYaoiFanGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelYaoiFanGirl/pseuds/MarvelYaoiFanGirl). 
  * Inspired by [Jean Reacts To Ships (DISCONTINUED)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097097) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [JeanMarco Reacts to Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917303) by [OtakuGirl_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuGirl_101/pseuds/OtakuGirl_101). 
  * Inspired by [Attack On Titan Characters React To: Pairings!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140483) by [AnnaDestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny). 



Mikasa, Sasha, and Krista walk into a bland room with a projector aimed at a whiteboard. There followed suite by Mod in a lab coat. The three sit on a seat each and Mod stands next to the projector.  
  
**Mod:** Hello, I'll be the moderator of this... panel for lack of better word. How are you all feeling this evening?  
  
**Sasha:** Excited! I've always wanted to do one of these things.  
  
**Mod:** Mikasa?  
  
**Mikasa:** I'm fine thanks for asking.  
  
**Krista:** Cheer up Mikasa. I'm sure this will be fun.  
  
**Mod:** And what about you Krista?  
  
**Krista:** [Gives a smile that shines brighter than all the stars at midnight.] I can't wait to start. I've always liked doing these sorts of things.  
  
**Mod:** Good then I'll explain the way we're going to do this. As all three of you know this will be strictly a Femslash shipping reaction forum. We'll be starting from the top and working our way all the way to the bottom at the time of this meeting. Any questions?  
  
**Sasha:** When's lunch?  
  
**Krista:** [Laughs] Sasha!  
  
**Sasha:** What?! Its a question isn't it?  
  
**Mod:** Lunch depends on how fast we go through these, and on the mood. I have ultimate say and sway of this meeting but if you have to leave for whatever reason I'm sure we can rearrange this for another time.  
  
**Mikasa:** I need to know if Eren is alright.  
  
**Mod:** He is Mikasa, in fact, he's only in the other room with Armin and Ymir.  
  
**Krista:** Ymir is here too? I thought she wasn't going to show.  
  
**Mod:** She insisted she come along, for you.  
  
**Krista:** [Blushes] Oh, that's nice of her.  
  
**Sasha:** Krista you alright?  
  
**Krista:** Y-yes I'm quite alright.  
  
**Mod:** Shall we start then?  
  
All three girls nod. Mod goes over to projector, puts in slides and starts it up. He picks up the clicker and faces the three girls.  
  
**Mod:** Right, we'll begin with the one with the most fanfics in the entirety of AO3 - Krista and Ymir.  
  
**Sasha:** [Slaps her cheeks] Awwww!  
  
**Mikasa:** [Smiles] Of course.  
  
**Mod:** Krista?  
  
**Krista:** [Stares blankly at the picture of her and Ymir sitting next to one another with No. 1 underneath it.] Ahhh... I Ahh.  
  
Sasha comes to Krista aid. She waves her hand in front of her face and clicks her fingers with no response.  
  
**Sasha:** I'm pretty sure Krista.exe is not responding.  
  
Mikasa leans over and slaps Krista's back. Krista finally responds.  
  
**Krista:** Wha- What happened to me? Did something happen to me? I think I blacked out.  
  
**Mikasa:** You saw one picture of you and Ymir together and became catatonic.  
  
**Krista:** Did I?  
  
**Mod:** Yes you did Krista. I think it was due to not just seeing the picture but fathoming the fact you and Ymir are the number one Fem ship on AO3.  
  
**Krista:** [Blushes] Oh, now I remember. I-I'm sorry.  
  
**Sasha:** [Puts her hand on Krista's back and rubs it] Hey, there's nothing to apologize for. I'm not surprised personally.  
  
**Krista:** Really?  
  
**Sasha:** Nope. You and 'Mir go way back and the two of you are so Yin and Yang together I'm surprised your not a couple yet.  
  
**Mikasa and Mod:** WHAT?! YOUR NOT A COUPLE!??!  
  
**Krista:** [Quietly] It's... It's complicated. C-can we move on, please?  
  
**Mod:** In a second, first we give our views and two cents on the ship. We'll start with you, Mikasa.  
  
**Mikasa:** Its a cute ship with potential. I'm not surprised it's popular or that's it official.  
  
**Mod:** Sasha?  
  
**Sasha:** Of course its official, and it will be at the end of this day. If not I'll trap them in this room until they finally reveal their feelings and set a date for Marie's. Anyways, it's a cute ship.  
  
**Mod:** Emm, Krista?  
  
**Krista:** Ymir is bae, my bae, lets move on.


	2. Mikasa/Annie

**Mod:** Right, next we have the second most popular fem ship on A03 - Mikasa and Annie.

The projector shows Mikasa and Annie, kissing passionately with their hands in each other's hair. The room goes unnervingly silent. Both sets of eyes look to their left where Mikasa gives the screen a death glare.

 **Sasha:** Uh oh.

Cracks appear on the floorboards under and around Mikasa's chair and continue to spread.

 **Krista:** M-Mikasa? Please calm down. I know there is some history between you two but-

Mikasa stares blanketly at Krista. Krista's bottom lip trembles.

 **Krista:** W-we can move on from this, can we Mod?

 **Mod:** Yes, but first you must give your opinions. You first Krista.

 **Krista:** It's nice but... its not my ship. Sorry.

 **Mod:** Sasha?

 **Sasha:** Errrrr. Scary! I find it scary. That's all have to say!

 **Mod:** [ _Weary_ ] Mikasa?

Mod looks at Mikasa. Mod gulps and removes the picture.


	3. Mikasa/Sasha

**Mod:** The next ship is a cutie and also involves Mikasa, this time with Sasha.

 **Sasha:** What-What-Wha?!

Mod clicks his clicker and the projector does a slideshow of Mikasa/Sasha fanart. Sasha starts salivating at the mouth.

 **Mikasa:** [ _Shakes herself out of Rage Mode_ ] I'm sorry did I miss something?

 **Krista:** You and Sasha are the third most popular Fem Slash ship in A03!

 **Mikasa:** What was the second-

 **Krista:** [ _Pointing_ ] Oh look! Pictures!

Mikasa looks up and sees the kawaii pictures of her Sasha sharing food and beds together. She begins to blush and hide under her scarf. Sasha is still salivating.

 **Krista:** Awww you two look so cute together!

 **Mikasa:** No we do not.

 **Krista:** Oh, yes you do.

 **Mod:** I have to agree with Krista on this one. Your chemistry together is cute and funny. Your serious and calm demeanor versus Sasha's clumsy and funny one, its magic.

Mikasa blushes a deeper shade of red. Krista leans over.

 **Krista:** Aren't you two still roommates?

 **Mikasa:** Yes, what's that got to do with anything?

 **Krista:** [ _Shrugs_ ] I don't know. [ _Smirks at Mikasa_ ] It gets a little cold in those rooms sometimes. When you share a bed, however, body heat can be very... helpful. [ _Winks & Whispers_] Trust me - I know this.

 **Mikasa:** Krista, please stop.

 **Sasha:** [ _Zombie-like Voice_ ] Continnuuueeee...

 **Mikasa:** _SASHA!_

Mikasa's voice wakes Sasha. She shakes her head and looks at Mikasa. She sees love hearts float around her and slowly leans in for a kiss. Suddenly, a potato is shoved into her mouth.

 **Krista:** Mikasa!

 **Mikasa:** [ _Looks at Krista_ ] Hmmm?

 **Krista:** You were about to have a romantic moment!

 **Mikasa:** I don't have time for this, this has already gone on long enough and Sasha is barely functioning as is.

Sasha starts munching on the potato with her eyes closed. A thought bubble appears over her head. Mikasa and Krista see her dreams; she thinks she is making out with Mikasa. Mikasa gets angry and slaps the potato out of Sasha's mouth.

 **Sasha:** Hey, I was enjoying that!

 **Mikasa:** I wasn't!

 **Sasha:** [ _Surprised_ ] Wait, do you mean-

 **Krista:** Oh get a room already! [ _Both girls looks at Krista_ ] What? You already act like a married couple anyway - you share a room, sit at the same table, share food. Plus you have each other's back. Just sayin'!

Mikasa crosses her arms and sighs. She turns to Sasha.

 **Mikasa:** Sasha.

 **Sasha:** M-Mikasa?

 **Mikasa:** You... are a great friend and a most treasured one. I wish I spent more time with you in our previous life but if you are free this weekend maybe you and I can... do something together?

Sasha hugs Mikasa, lovingly. She looks up to Mikasa with a big smile.

 **Sasha:** I would love that, Mikasa.

Mod and Krista are making kissing noises beside them. Both girls depart and shrug. They look at one other when no one is looking and share a smile and wink. Both blush and look at their laps.


	4. Hange/Petra

**Mod:** Right, ladies, the next ship is an odd one, one I never knew was this popular or even a thing - Hange and Petra.

 **Sasha:** Huh.

 **Krista:** How odd indeed.

 **Mikasa:** [ _Nodding_ ] Hmm.

 **Mod:** What do we all think?

 **Krista:** I believe Petra is more interested in her superior, and the Section Commander is more doting on her lab assistant. Hmmm, not seeing it I'm afraid.

 **Sasha:** Yeah, Petra definitely has the hots for the Captain. Believe me - I've read those love letters.

 **Krista:** SASHA!

 **Sasha:** What? I was looking for something else at the time and I just, you know, stumbled upon some confidential information or three.

 **Krista:** B-but those are private! You wouldn't want someone snooping and reading your stuff now, would you?

 **Mikasa:** [ _Leaning in to whisper in Sasha's ear_ ] Or you wouldn't want Captain Levi to find out it was _you_ who leaked his secret relationship to Erwin.

As the reality of that nightmare sets in, Sasha' skin goes pure white. She jumps out her chair in complete terror.

 **Sasha:** _Eeeck!_ I'm dead meat! God save me! Please repent my sins!

Sasha squats in a small corner, rocking back and forth while muttering/confessing to all her 'sins' as everyone else watches on in complete confusion.

 **Mod:** [ _Clearing his throat_ ] So ladies, what are our final thoughts on this ship?

 **Krista:** They are better as friends and more suited to other people. That's just my opinion. Sorry.

 **Mikasa:** I agree with Krista. Petra has eyes for Captain Levi and Moblit does a good job of grounding Section Commander Hange and also shares the same interests as her.

 **Mod:** Sasha?

Sasha is shaking in her boots. Mikasa slaps her across the face. By doing so, the color returns to her face and she stops shaking.

 **Sasha:** Oh, erm. Yeah like they said, better friends and not together.

Sasha's eyes look from left and right as sweat pouring from her forehead. She is now scared of her own shadow. No seriously - she thinks Captain Levi is a ninja master that can hide in anyone's shadow.

Mod shakes his head at Sasha then puts the next slide in.


End file.
